radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth
Seth & Melie vs. Inquisitors is brief conflict waged by Seth and Melie against the inquisitors seeking to imprison them. After a brief struggle, the two manage to escape with Doc in tow, and head to safety in Artemis. Prelude |-|Anime=Melie is sent ahead to Pompo Hills prior to Doc's arrival. Before she can do so, she comes into contact with the Inquisition. Lacking official papers and foolishly letting the inquisitors know that she was on her way to retrieve a Nemesis, they quickly move to detain her. She remains in captivity for three days, until the arrival of Seth and Doc. |-|Manga=Prior to heading for Pompo Hills, Doc sends Melie ahead to begin the preparations for transporting a Nemesis' remains. As Melie leaves to do so, she encounters the Inquisition who seem to mistake her and Mr. Boobrie for Seth and Alma, as they go off of the description describing a sorceress with big hair, and one with horns. At that same moment, Melie's curse activates and eventually she and Mr. Boobrie are held captive. Event |-|Anime= Immediately after saying his goodbyes, Seth begins his adventure towards the Artemis Institute. However, in the time taken to travel to the floating sanctuary, the boy accidentally crashes into an Inquisition Patrol Vessel. The inquisitors suspect that he's suspicious and thus move to detain him for question, nevertheless, Seth isn't one to be taken into custody without any resistance. After a brief period of keeping the soldiers at bay, they eventually overwhelm him from all angles and are capable of imprisoning him within a Black Silver Cage while also taking away his equipment. Seth's container is placed in a secret compartment below the airship's top floor, where he comes to meet Melie, who is also still stuck in a Black Silver Cage. The two become acquainted with one another and explain their predicament. Shortly after, Doc - having recently left from Pompo Hills carrying the remains of the Golem Nemesis - is also detained and placed into captivity. With aid by Mr. Boobrie, they escape and rather than flee to safety, Seth insists that they retrieve their missing items. They sneak along the patrol vessel, before catching wind of their stolen feathered items being transported across. However, Dragunov notices them thanks to his lynx eye, and soon after they're surrounded by a swarm of inquisitors looking to once again apprehend them. Fortunately for them, Seth is capable of using Fantasia barehanded. With reckless abandon, he charges towards the first squadron of inquisitors, and releases a thunderous Titan Punch to send his foes flying from the impact. The force from the attack has the added benefit of sending Melie and Doc also recoiling from the power generated, and luckily landing right on top of their gear that was being carted away. Seth continues confronting the soldiers, who now opt to fight from a range using a bow to rain down countless arrows onto the sorcerer ahead of them. Before the arrows can pelt Seth, Melie arrives with her wand, using it to generate a Repulse to shield them from the damage. Sadly, its defensive capabilities prove unable to continuously block off additional rounds of arrows and eventually it is destroyed. The situation appears bleak, with the group sorcerers being surrounded by the inquisition in all directions. Under great stress, Melie's curse activates, allowing her more aggressive side to take over and her offensive potential to skyrocket. She blows all of the inquisitors in the immediate vicinity away easily, allowing the group of sorcerers so much needed breathing room. As Melie's opponents insist on continuing their pursuit, she continues her assault, using her Ignis Rumpere to blow away the majority of the soldiers, with the inquisitors narrowly avoiding death by holding onto the edge of the ship! Distracted, she is unable to take notice of Dragunov, who manages to get the drop on her from behind! The inquisitor captain holds her hostage, with an arrow being pointed right at her head. By that point, Seth has already managed to get a hold of his broom and the rest of his magical equipment. Seeing Melie in trouble, he charges forward and delivers an additional Titan Punch, this time targeting the edge of the ship and forcing the Inquisition Patrol Vessel to tilt over! In the ensuing chaos, everyone on the ship is thrown off balance. Using that as an advantage, Seth flies over to secure Doc and Melie, and tosses them safely into Doc's ship. The inquisitors take much to long to recuperate allowing the sorcerers to jet off and reach the borders of the Artemis Institute. Realizing this, the inquisition decides to give up on their chase for the time being, as continued pursuit could potentially prompt a war. |-|Manga= Seth jets off into the horizon after saying goodbye to Alma, and catches up with Doc. He decides to accompany the researcher to the Artemis Institute. As they continue on their path, the duo run into an Inquisition Patrol Vessel, one headed by Captain Inquisitor, Dragunov. He demands they show them their papers and explain their business in the area, while also inquiring about the villainous group, the Bravery Quartet. Doc inquires further, and eventually Dragunov explains they were also nearby due to searching for a "long haired witch, and a horned boy like a wild animal." Seth peers ahead, and realizes the witch is in captivity and believes it to be Alma! After blurting out that he knew her, the Inquisition moves in to detain Seth believing him to be an accomplice. Nevertheless, he is able to easily deal with the inquisitors and launches a bolt of fantasia to force them into evasion. Dragunov appears to effortlessly dodge the attack, although it is later revealed that Seth actually was aiming for the Black Silver Cage detaining the witch. With a broom, he speeds over, grabbing the sorceress for his great escape! Shortly after, the sorceress rescued is revealed to have been Melie, who happens to be Doc's air-headed assistant! Despite being in shock, Seth continues with the rescue, while Doc makes use of his ship to flee as well! The sorcerers eventually make it to the borders of the Artemis Institute, forcing the Inquisition to discontinue their pursuit. Aftermath After his skirmish, Seth is immediately placed on the Inquisition's radar as a result of his use of magic while barehanded. Dragunov reports specifically to General Torque to let the inquisitor general know of such an anomaly. As a result, Dragunov is ordered to keep a watch on the Artemis Institute and alert the general of the next time Seth and his gang leaves the safety of the institution so that he may be captured.